The Fatherly Type
by nita6546
Summary: Started as kind of a sweet bit of fluff involving Wolverine/Logan/James Howlett and X23/Laura. There is a suprise at the end of chapter 1. Hope you like it and please review and let me know if I should continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet bit of fluff about Logan and X23/Laura. There is a surprise at the end. Hope you like it and let me know if I should continue.**

X23, a young girl also known as Laura, was asleep on the couch in the rec room with the TV on low, with her enhanced hearing she didn't need the volume high. Logan entered the room and saw _McClintock_ was playing. It was at the part where McClintock was explaining to his daughter why she was only getting a few hundred acres and some cows when he died. (AN: please watch the movie if you haven't!)

That was how he felt about Laura, his daughter. He knew she could take care of herself, but wanted to protect her from the world. Despite what all dads say about chasing the boys away, they also had to make sure their little girls ended up with a good guy. They want their babies to have someone to love.

She burrowed he head deeper into the couch cushion. He smoothed her hair back from her face. The wrinkles relaxed from her forehead as she breathed in his scent, that made him smile.

He didn't want to disturb her, but she needed to get to bed. He gently slid an arm under shoulders and his other arm under her legs. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. He walked her to her room. Her roommates, Jubilee and Rouge were gone for the summer, so she had the room to herself. He pulled the covers down and gently set her down. She wiggled around, missing the source of heat. He sat on the edge of the bed, just to watch her. He absent-mindedly ran his hand over her hair. She was very pretty, much better looking than him. He could only imagine her mother was beautiful.

After about fifteen minutes he left to go to his room. He stripped to his boxers and crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around the sleeping woman.

"Mmm... It's about time you got here," she mumbled.

"I was tucking Laura into bed."

"Your such a good father."

"I just hope I will be to _our_ children."

"You will be an amazing dad."

"And you'll be an amazing mama, Emms," he used his nickname for his wife, the former Emma Frost, now Emma Howlett.

"I love you, Wolf-man."

"I love you, too."

**Hope you liked it and please let me know if I should continue. Please vote in my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this chapter and thanks to Arich and aznphoenix95. Please review****.**

Emma sat quickly up in bed covered in sweat. The pain around her middle was excruciating. "Logan," she pushed on his shoulder. "Logan!" He mumbled and rolled over. "LOGAN!"

"Hmm, what wrong?" Sleep coated his eyes.

"The baby's coming." He bolted up, all traces of sleep gone.

"What!"

"The...baby...is...coming." She panted between each breath.

"It's all right, let's get you to the infirmary, then I'll get Hank."

"I already contacted him, he's on his way."

Logan scooped her up in his arms and, gently as he could, carried he to the underground medical center. Hank was already there and prepped. "Let's see about this baby, shall we Mrs. Howlett."

Logan stood by her head, holding her hand. _It'll be alright Emms. Just think, were gonna be parents._ He thought excitedly.

_I know, my love._

"Ok, Emma. Time to push. One, two, three, PUSH." Emma squeezed Logan's hand as she pushed. Logan almost passed out when his bloody little son slid into the world. He successfully passed out when Hank said, "Another big push, Emma. You have another baby who wants to join its brother."

_Logan, it's a girl. We have twins!_ His eyes slowly opened. "T-twins."

"That's right, Logan. A boy and a girl. Now, have you decided on names?"

Logan sat up, "Um..."

"How about James Logan Howlett, Jr. and Madison Emma Howlett?"

"Sounds perfect." He was still sitting on the floor.

"Would you like to hold your children?" Hank placed the two small bundles in Logan's arms. They stared, wide eyed, at him. Then they smiled and he felt a warm glow in his head.

"Woa. Did you two feel that?" he asked Hank and Emma.

"Hank," Emma began, "how long will it take for their mutations to manifest?"

"Some feral mutations have been known to manifest at birth. For example, claws and fangs can be seen at birth. I currently have no records of two level 4 mutants reproducing, so I have no data to base this on, but I would assume the mutation could show up at any time."

"Can you test them to see what their mutations will be, if they do have the gene."

"Sure, I need to take a blood sample anyway."

**Please review. Plot and name suggestions for are welcome and appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of a short chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review. And thanks to wolverina32 for your review.**

The next day they took the twins up to the sweet Xavier had given them as a wedding gift. It had two bedrooms, one master bath and one regular, kitchen and living room. They went to the bed room and laid there with the twins. It wasn't long before Emma was asleep and snoring. It was a light snore and Logan found it cute. He picked up the twins and took them to the living room. He laid down on the couch and let the twins lay on his chest. They curled up together like wolf pups. He idly wondered what their mutations would be. He didn't care if they were mutants or not, but he was curious. Just like he wondered if they would have Emma's blond hair, his black, or some combination of the two.

An hour later, Emma yawned and stretched. She needed that. She panicked slightly when she realized the babies weren't with her, then she reached out with her mind and found them asleep in the living room with Logan. She walked out and smiled at the sight. Quietly as she could, she grabbed the camera and snapped a quick picture. Logan looked adorable, his hair was messed up and the twins were curled up together on top of him. They looked like puppies.

She looked into James' mind and saw that he was getting hungry. He whimpered a little which woke Madison. Who started crying at being woke up. James screamed in response. Logan jerked awake, his fists balled. He growled and sniffed, trying to find whatever was threatening his pups.

"I see the parental instincts are in overdrive." She teased.

He calmed down and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up and look even wilder. "Be quiet Em." The sound of their father's voice and rumble in his chest calmed the still crying twins for a moment. Then they started up again.

He sniffed, "They're hungry."

"You can smell that?"

"No, but it's been a couple hours since they ate." He sniffed again and gagged, "They need to be changed too."

"I don't smell anything."

"Do you want to." He tapped his head.

"No, I'll take your word for it, honey-bear."

They fed the twins and laid them on the floor on a baby quilt 'Roro had made. The babies scooted themselves together and curled up for a nap.

"They're like little puppies."

"I am a wolverine. What did you expect my pups to be?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, but no reviews. Sad. Guess what, I'm gonna keep writing anyway. **

When the pups, as Logan called them, were a week old, Hank called them and X23 to the lab for the results of the twins' blood tests.

"Hello, I'm sure you're anxious to know the results. So, with no more gilding the lily and without further a due."

"Dad, what did he just say?" Laura whispered.

"It means and now..."

"Oh."

"James and Madison both have the mutant gene." Emma broke out in a wide smile as she read Hank's mind. "James is a feral mutant with empathic leanings. His fingernails should soon develop into retractable claws. Madison is also a feral mutant, but she has telekinesis and telepathic abilities. However, I cannot tell if she will develop all or only partial feral traits."

Logan and Laura both smiled. They were happy the pups really were pups. Laura was happy to have something that tied her to the twins. She looked forward to being able to play and train with them as they grew. And if they had healing factors like her and Logan, she would have a family that would be there as long as she was alive.

"I'm sure you've already felt the beginnings of James' powers."

"That's why we always know how he's feeling?"

"Yes, besides projecting his emotions, he can also pick up on your emotions."

"Can you tell if Madison has started projecting?"

"Not yet, though she could start at anytime." When Hank was done with the pups' exams, they gathered them up to go to the Rec. room to let the students play with the pups.

"Thanks, Hank." Logan bid him goodbye.

They set the twins on the carpeted floor of the room and in no time, students were gathered around playing with two giggling, happy twins. The contented parents sat on the couch and watched.

**I'm not gonna ask you to review, cause I don't want you to. So there. (Stick out tongue.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Kairan1979 for your review. Sorry if you guys expected this to be more about X23. It started as a oneshot, but I decided to keep going.**

"Rrrraaaawwww! JAMES, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Emma let out a large sigh as her energetic two year old son ran into the master bed room where she was putting away clothes. He hid behind her legs.

"James, what did you do now?" He just giggled.

Logan came barreling into the room. "James," he sounded calm, which was a sign that he was pissed, "Come here, pup."

James shook his head and giggled again. "James," he warned his wayward pup, "if you aren't over here by the time I count to three, I promise I _will_ catch you and you will get the biggest spanking of your life."

Emma walked out of the room, "You two can sort this out, dear. I'm going to play with my sweet little Madison."

"She already got her spanking. This bugger was too fast. At the time." Logan smirked and the boy's eyes widened. Logan then concentrated on projecting his displeasure at James. The boy picked up on his father's emotions and walked slowly forward. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sowy, Daddy."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sowy I put woms on youw piwow."

Logan opened his arms and James ran into them. "I forgive you." Logan stood up with James still in his arms and carried him in the kitchen/living room area. Madison was sitting at the counter, an angry expression on her face. "Pups, do you understand what happens when you don't listen to your mom and dad."

"Yes." They answered in unison.

He sat James down next to his sister, then walked around the island to wrap his arms around Emma. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. He growled in pleasure.

"Logan!" she squealed. "Not now."

"No." He mumbled into her neck. James and Madison giggled.

"If you don't stop, you won't get any dessert." She warned him.

"Aaaawww." He stepped away with a hurt puppy dog expression on his face. She didn't want to risk saying anything with the kids' enhanced hearing, so she connected their minds.

_You'll get _your _dessert later._

_And you'll get more of _this_ later._ He thought as he stealthily pinched her lower back, right where he knew she liked it.

"Alright kiddies, time for dinner."

"Yay!" They ran out the door and started down the hall. About ten feet down the hall, the ran into a pair of legs.

"Oooff." They fell over. Emma and Logan sprinted down the hall and picked their children up off the floor.

"What do you say?" Emma asked.

"Sowy, Stom." James said.

"Wach it." Madison said.

"Madison!" Emma gasped. Logan laughed.

"She is _so_ your daughter." 'Roro chuckled.

"Madison, apologize." Emma ordered.

"Sowy, Stom."

"It's ok, Sweety."

Logan held her up so she was at eye level. "Madison, you need to watch what you say. You need to show respect to adults."

"K, Dada." She said happily. She started wiggling to be let down.

"Stay still." They carried the twins and walked with 'Roro to the dining hall. "Who cooked tonight."

"Um, Jubilee and Rouge, I believe."

Logan groaned, "Should have just stayed in the sweet. Now we're all gonna die from food poisoning."

"You three won't die, but Ororo and I will."

For all their teasing, they loved Jubilee and Rouge. The teenage girls just couldn't boil water without burning something. How that was even possible, no one could figure out. As soon as they entered the dining hall, the pups were claimed and taken to respective tables to eat. Their relived parents sat at the head table with Xavier, Peter, Kurt, 'Roro, Jean, and Scooter.

"How are you enjoying family life?"

"Loving..." a large crash interrupted Logan and he heard a cry at the same time they felt panic in their minds. The panic wasn't for concern for someone else, not themselves. They stood and rushed to Madison. She was curled up on the floor, clutching her arms to her chest, moaning and crying. When Emma looked into her mind, she fell to the floor.

"P-pain." She cried out, a hint of blood under her nose.

Logan scooped his little girl up from the floor, then sat her on a table and pried her arms from her chest. "Madison, trust me. Calm down." He commanded, using his alpha voice. She calmed, but continued whimpering. Her animal recognized the alpha timber to his voice and knew she would be okay.

He held her arms up to examine them. They were widening and lengthening, making room. He rubbed her forearms, relaxing the muscles and easing the pain. After a while she stopped whimpering.

James tugged on his shirt. "Daddy, will Maddy be okay?"

"Yah, Grizzly. You know how you have claws instead of fingernails?"

"Yah."

"Maddy's getting her claws now, except her claws come out of her arms like mine."

"Cool. Can I see?"

"Not right now, they aren't ready yet. But they should be ready in a few days."

**Please review!**


End file.
